Escaping Confinement
by MelancholyMadness
Summary: Fifteen years of imprisonment, but that's what he got for being Naruto Uzumaki, a jinchuuriki. AU REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Failed Escape

Escaping Confinement

Disclaimer: I know that millions, no _trillions_ of people write this on practically _every_ chapter of every fanfic they write, but I'm going say it anyway: I _**DO NOT**_ own this fandom (Naruto) and _**NEVER WILL**_ own this fandom, no matter how awesome it would be to have people write fanfiction about something that I wrote. :D

**Chapter 1**

Heavy arms heaved him into the cell leaving him to land hard, scraping his hands on the rough cement floors. Beefy hands grabbed his wrists and chained him to the stone wall, just high enough so that he couldn't sit down. His weak legs tried to stand, but as underfed as he was, as well as how bruised and cut, he could not. His limbs just crumbled beneath him, leaving him to hang by his arms.

The thick iron bars were closed and locked, the sound of the rusted key turning filled the cave, which was quickly overshadowed with the men's' laughter. Their noise echoed, growing dimmer and dimmer as they left him in isolation once again.

_Drip, drip._

His eyes dropped down to stare at the cold stone floor, which was one of the few things he could see under the faint light of the torch they had left hanging outside the door. It would be out within the hour.

No matter how he looked at it, he ended up with the same conclusion; they had caught him. The brief moments of freedom were enough to rekindle his dim hope. Now he knew that it was winter. That meant that he was another year older, since he was born in autumn. They had told him that at least.

Fifteen years of imprisonment. A life time of imprisonment to look forward to. He smiled grimly. That's what he got for being Naruto Uzumaki, the container for the Kyuubi No Kitune.

_Drip, drip._

The noise of the continual dripping echoed in his ears, familiar but as torturing as always, but the noise was surprisingly intoxicating as well. After his escape attempt, they weren't going to be leaving water until after it wouldn't really matter. Not until after his punishment. That leak was the closest thing he'd have for hours. And his lips were cracked and dry to begin with. He smiled grimly. He always was lucky.

_Drip, drip._

He knew that they would be gone off to celebrate his recapture. The men who kept him here weren't the brightest, so he knew that the idea that he escaped in the first place had already been wiped from their microscopic brains. Since they were celebrating, that meant he would have more time to himself.

He had always felt empty and he'd rightly assumed that it was because he had never had anyone to talk to. Loneliness. He sighed, his fingers groping around his seat until he clutched in his hand an oddly pointed rock, his one true secret weapon in the darkness he lived in.

_Drip, drip._

He dug the rock into the weak notch that he had discovered in the top link of his chains and they quickly broke free, a metallic clanking noise filling his ears as they crashed to the stone floor. He may still have the 'chakra resisting cuffs', as he heard the men call them, on his wrist, but at least he wasn't nailed to the wall any longer and he could move them at will, which was always pleasant.

He sat down flat on his butt, fixed his dirty rag of a shirt that he only wore to feel more human and crawled over to the leak. His shirt was quite ripped, not to mention covered in blood and didn't do much for him covering wise.

_Drip, drip._

Splatters of fresh water landed in his mouth, the cool liquid refreshing, making him glad that the winter was here. The drip was probably melted snow. He had always thought the snow was beautiful, the few times he had seen it. For a few weeks, five years ago, he was moved to a cell with a window and everyday he'd stare outside, even if the light hurt his unadjusted eyes.

He curled up on the floor, his legs coming together slightly, his whole body turning in on its self as he fell into a shallow sleep that he knew would only lead to nightmares featuring what he knew would soon follow.

Thundering footsteps echoed down the cave's tunnels heading toward him. Naruto knew it was time, and judging by how staggered their steps were, they were drunk as well. Perfect.

He clamoured over to his chains and reconnected himself to them, hiding his rock in the process. It would do him no good to lose his precious escaping tool to the thugs. It would also do him no good to give them another weapon. That was all they'd need.

"Today we've got something special for you Kyuubi! Today, for running away, our master let us bring in our brand new tools." A man's voice slurred from behind the bars, seemingly belonging to the blurry shape that was staggering towards him.

"New toys!" More of them replied happily, the statement sounding wrong out of their deep and loud boom boxes.

The key turned, the clatter echoing in the temporary silence that was caused through their anticipation. Their boss rarely let the use anything proper. Whatever the new toys were couldn't be good for him and his health.

Naruto's cell was entered, boots thundering as the one with the keys unlocked his chains once more, this time properly, unlike the way Naruto did. As he did this, other men grabbed kunai from their pockets. Many of the men seemed to be sticking with the usual steel toed boots. These men weren't shinobi and didn't truly know how to use shinobi tools properly, but Naruto realised that didn't matter. A blade was a blade, no matter how it was used. It would still cut flesh.

It was a foot that connected first, his back arching forward in pain, only to be thrown back in reverse by a separate foot much smaller than the first hitting his stomach. Naruto took the pain, making no noise as a blade was dug into his calf, and left there, only to be kicked by someone else, bringing it deeper.

Of the group, most of them were unskilled, and, after beating him a couple times, usually backed off to let the more experienced in. They would deliver more pain, until they had all faded except for the same man, as always, the deep scar on his mouth and hands showing the true depth of his experience. However he had received those welts from, they weren't from friends.

One blade was all the man needed. The strokes he made up Naruto's arms and back appearing like a painting, the kunai his brush and his blood the paint.

Searing pain filled him as he trailed up and down his arms, digging ditches in his skin, deeper and deeper. A pool of crimson slowly increased around him, but still he made no noise in protest. The agonizing cries that he wanted to yell out were resisted.

One last cross was carved into his back before the scarred man leaned down toward his limp body on the floor. "Maybe this time, we'll finally be rid of you, demon, and the families of those you destroyed will be able to breathe easy, knowing that their loved ones empty tortured souls will be free of your cage of destruction." he whispered, before kicking him one last time in the ribs and chaining him up to the wall once more.

A silver metal dog dish filled with murky water was dropped beside him as well as a plate of old stale bread at least three weeks bad, tints of green on the crust.

The doors were closed and locked once more, the thugs cheering faded toward the end of the corridor. When he knew they had departed once more, he sluggishly tried to remove his chains but he couldn't generate the amount of forced needed. His eyesight blurred before he collapsed once again on the floor that he had become to be used to. 

**AN** Okay, so this will be an AU (or is it Alternate Timeline) multi-chapter. I've already written a whole bunch of chapters, so I should be updating regularly. I wasn't sure who to label this under or what to label this under. Naruto was obviously one, but the second one could easily be Gaara, Minato, or Kakashi and the genres were either going to be adventure, angst, family, friendship, or hurt/comfort. (If that gives you any hints or ideas as to where this is going, I like to make you guess.) I'd have posted this sooner, except I don't want to write chapter seven and was going to wait to post this chapter until I've finished writing it… but I need motivation. If you want me to continue to write, so the chapters will be regular, review. -Ash

I'd like to hear your thoughts, so REVIEW god dammit! REVIEW! 


	2. Better Alive than Dead

Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed the ones that I forced to _and_ the ones who voluntarily reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I never have and never will. -Ash

_Last Chapter: His eyesight blurred before he collapsed once again on the floor that he had become to be used to._

Chapter 2

Naruto was brought into a half consciousness by the clank of the rustic key turning once again, opening the cell doors. It seemed as if there were three men dragging a heavy sack along the ground. It then sounded like the sack was hung on the chains that had always been vacant on the other end of his place of confinement.

He would've looked up if he could, but the highly recognizable feeling of excessive blood loss was still weighing heavily upon him. His eyes would not open. His body would not respond. It was hopeless trying to force it. He'd only end up hurting himself.

The sack was released from the men's hold, still hanging in the chains as far as he knew, and was left, along with him, in the isolated cage. The door was locked with another clank of the key and he once again drifted off into nothingness, the sound of deep dark laughter floating away into the void.

_Drip, drip._

Naruto was once again awakened, for what reason he wasn't sure. His light headedness seemed to have seriously deteriorated, now only a mild headache. He scanned his body with his hands and other than the horrible condition his clothes were in after their encounter with the blades, he seemed to be relatively fine. He appeared to have acquired a few new scars, but that didn't matter to him anymore.

Without the Kyuubi's regenerative abilities, he would probably be dead long before now, dying in his sleep.

_Drip, drip._

His muscles were stiff, but he still managed to get into a more suitable position to reach his useful rock. Unlocked from the icy wall, he took his first look around the cell.

Everything appeared to be as usual. Dull grey stone surrounded him, the drip in the corner was constant, and the thick iron bars that separated him from the world were still locked up with a bulky, unglamorous, and very unfeeling dead bolt. The drooping cobweb in the corner seemed to have grown increasingly, but that was to be expected. The cage was as it should have been until his eyes reached the place directly beside him where he found himself looking directly into a set of wide pupil-less jade eyes.

They looked at him in child-like confusion, blinking at irregular intervals. "I thought you were dead." stated the boy who belonged to the eyes, his voice suggesting that he didn't have any emotional attachment to if Naruto was dead or not, only surprise that he had somehow reincarnated himself, something that was perfectly normal to be surprised about. His hair was a deep red and his pale face seemed to glow in the cave filled with blacks and dark greys.

_Drip, drip._

"Why did you think that?" Naruto asked the strange boy who was awkwardly trying to get comfortable, squirming on his spot, with chains identical to Naruto's own restricting him. He was failing tremendously.

"You were covered in deep wounds and haven't moved for what I can only think of as days." The boy replied unfeelingly. He was trying to kneel, but his knees didn't touch the floor causing his dangling arms to support his whole body. No matter how you looked at it, his arms couldn't have any blood left in them.

Naruto smiled. "Well, lucky, or maybe not so lucky, I heal fast." His grin cracked his dry lips which hadn't actually smiled in quite some time. Or spoken to anyone. Or had a drink for that matter.

The boy squirmed again, still not comfortable. The scene was edging on comical; a boy who gave away no emotion wiggling in his spot like a bored two year old trying to keep himself distracted.

_Drip, drip._

Naruto slowly stood up, trying to keep his balance as he did so, and the pale boy's eye's widened. "You're not in chains." He stated with the same lack of enthusiasm.

Naruto, after stumbling on the first step a little all thanks to his unstable legs, went to the other boy's chains, rock in hand. He searched the links and found the weak spot in them, a small glitch in the manufacturing, lucky there was a match to his own. With a snap, they broke open and the other boy was free.

_Drip, drip._

They both stood up, the new boy a lot more easily, rolling his shoulders to work out the knots that were in them. Naruto, smiling brightly, held out his hand. "I'm Naruto, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Nice to meet you!"

The place where the boy's eyebrows should have been furrowed confusion, almost comically. "A jinchuuriki as well?" He paused. "I am Sabaku no Gaara of Shukaku the Ichibi."

"Well, Gaara, I'm sorry you were taken from where you live, but on the bright side we were placed together. I've always been alone here and it gets pretty empty. Now we'll both have someone to talk to." Naruto said, smiling weakly at the other boy whose face seemed to be drawing a blank. Naruto decided that Gaara seemed to like that stony expression. Maybe it got stuck that way?

_Drip, drip._

Naruto dumped himself back onto the floor, realizing his legs wouldn't hold him much longer. "How long have you been here?" He asked, needing to know how long he had been unconscious. It couldn't have been too long.

"I don't know. I am an insomniac due to the Shukaku and there are also no windows to watch the passing sun, but I would estimate three days, judging by the amount of food that has been provided." Gaara replied, glancing at the dog dish. "You need to eat."

Naruto smiled his entire face lighting up. "Yup!" He said, popping his 'P'. Today there were two small bowls of burnt rice, one of which he scarfed down, not really chewing. "And so do you!"

_Drip, drip._

Gaara ate more resigned, practically one grain at a time. "This food tastes worse than Temari's cooking." He said with a frown, looking at the food as if it were betraying him by being unappealing.

"Who's Temari?" Naruto asked while chewing, leaving his mouth hanging wide open, rice spilling out.

The pale boy paused, a momentary look of disgust on his face at the scene in front of him, and resignedly replied, "My older sister. My brother is Kankuro."

"Really?" Naruto asked, delighted. "I've always wanted a family! What are they like?"

_Drip, drip._

The other boy's lips turned upward slightly into what wasn't really a smile, but was the closest thing he had shown to one. "They're both idiots... But they forgave me for the wrongs that I did them. They have become my precious people."

Naruto smiled brightly and they fell into companionable silence. He decided that he liked the stoic boy. Company would be nice in this isolation.

At the same time, Gaara realized something as well. He liked Naruto a lot better living than when he was dead.

AN So did you like it? I changed the genre from Family and Friendship to Hurt/Comfort and Family. This was because I realised that people looking for Family/friendship might be just a bit surprised to find a torture scene. I also took away the second character as Gaara and just left it blank. This was because I felt that the characters should have been Naruto, Gaara, and Minato, and maybe Kakashi. It seemed weird so I'm leaving it as just Naruto. On a ide note: I _love _the Trans Siberian Orchestra and despise projects.

I'm not updating the next one on time unless I get a couple more reviews from people that I don't make review. I don't care if you're anonymous or your review is three words. I need motivation to keep writing.

-Ash


	3. Monologues and Massacres

This chapter is monologue-alicious! You'll finally learn more about what's going on in the World of Naruto, Alternate-Timeline style. Pay attention. I drop hints about the universe everywhere. This chapter also introduces more of my favourite characters! Yay! –Ash

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Company!

Chapter 3

The time in the cell had gone by at a relatively quick speed, much faster than it had when Gaara wasn't there or when Naruto was 'dead'. The two of them had become fast friends, bonding over their unfortunate situation.

Naruto found out after a very short period of time that his red headed companion was not of the talkative sort. When he did speak, he conveyed what he needed to say in as few words as he could manage, and as cryptically or bluntly as possible. He was absolutely fine with that, seeing how he'd never had anyone to talk to before. Now that he did, he was making up for the years he had lost without anyone by never shutting up. Sometimes days upon end would go by without Gaara having to say anything at all. Naruto talked enough for the both of them and Gaara listened intently, his eyes never straying when he spoke.

Gaara was a good listener and Naruto was good for listening to. The relationship worked out effortlessly.

The first true time that the relationship switched roles was about fifteen or so of Naruto's sleep cycles later when Naruto asked, "What's it like to have a family?" Naruto had wanted to know this for some time now and finally had someone to ask now that he knew someone who had a life outside. He had waited long enough to bombard his new friend. Two weeks was enough of an adjustment period.

The question surprised Gaara, but he didn't show it. He had never been asked what it was like to be normal before. On the contrary, he normally had a strange and abnormal life in comparison to the people he knew, if not exceedingly gruesome. The fact that Naruto's life was even more deprived was a sad, depressing truth.

Gaara hesitated, his brow furrowing as he began his monologue. "The village elders placed the Shukaku inside of me before I had been born and my mother was murdered by the Shukaku during my birth. My father wanted an ultimate weapon for my village, Sunagakure, and that was what I was meant to be."

He stopped and pressed his temples briefly, his face scrunching up, before continuing. "I could not control the Shukaku and when my father realized this, I became nothing more than a broken tool to him. He sent many assassins to dispose of me," At this Naruto gasped. "The first being my uncle and care taker Yashamaru." His eyes clenched closed, his brow clenching even more. "I murdered them all, including my uncle, and became unstable because of this. I decided that I would live so that others could not, snuffing out existences as others would candles. My siblings were terrified of me and avoided me at all opportunities. Back then, I did not truly have a family. I was alone with only blood and sand as my company. When we went to the chunin exams in Konohagakure for the first time, I disabled my first opponent and fought against my second until a man with bright yellow hair stopped me, appearing in a flash of yellow."

His expression seemed to soften; some of the stress seemed to drain from his face. "He was their Hokage, Konaha's leader, and he told me about his son that was taken; how he was a jinchuuriki and could still be loved by himself and the village. He told me that I could make precious people and connect to others just like his son had." By then his expression was serene, the most it had been his whole stay in confinement. At times since his arrival in the cell, Gaara would clutch his head in pain, but these moments were brief and Naruto guessed now that it was in remembrance of his past. Flashbacking, it was called.

Some of his own guards had experienced traumatic flashbacks in his presence before. That was how he had managed to escape the last time. One man had come to punish him and had taken off his cuffs, but then suddenly fell to the ground and began writhing in pain clutching his head. It was all very convenient. Naruto never would have escaped if it weren't for the man's traumatic childhood.

"We discovered that my father had been murdered and then impersonated by the legendary ninja, Orochimaru of the Sannin. The Hokage quickly disposed of Orochimaru and since then my village still fears me, but there have been no assassination attempts. My father died, and I regained much of my lost sanity. I have also bonded closely with my siblings and work with Konoha often. They have become my family, and the entire relationship mystifies me. It is as if I can rely on them and I know that they will rely on me as well, but none of us object or take it as a sign of weakness. It is both difficult and effortless, but now I don't know what I would do without it. They are a light in dark times that illuminates my soul and makes me stronger."

Gaara turned his head down, the ghost of a smile lighting his face. After a pause which took place out of Naruto's need to process this new information and his friend's surprising smile (It was the first time in the weeks they had been together that Gaara had smiled and seemed to be some sort of phenomenon. He would treasure it while it lasted.), Naruto finally responded.

"I heard the men talking a long time ago and they said that I was from Konoha. I sometimes wonder about what my life would have been like if I hadn't been taken, but it's hard to imagine anything other than these bars and chains. I know that that isn't normal, but it's my existence; at least for now. One day I'll escape."

Gaara didn't respond and Naruto didn't think he would, believing that the other boy had exhausted his vocal cords and had shut down to recharge like some sort of machine. He began to lean back to stare at the ceiling, when his usually silent companion spoke up monotonously. "The Hokage's son was kidnapped when he was two by a group of ten S Ranked shinobi. The son was being watched by his sixteen year old student who was an ANBU Black Ops captain. People don't have memories of before they were three."

Naruto had never been one for things that weren't blatantly said straight. This may or may not have been caused by his lack of dialogue between birth and a few weeks ago. He didn't get where his friend was going with his cryptic message and he displayed as much when his head began to tilt in confusion, almost comically in itself.

Gaara continued, adding no emotion to his voice. "The Hokage had bright blond hair and blue eyes. His son was a jinchuuriki that was my age and was taken before he had any conscious memory."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You have bright blond hair and blue eyes, are a jinchuuriki my age and have no memory of being in your birth place of Konoha." Gaara stated, his voice still void of emotion.

Naruto sighed, exasperated. "Gaara, I don't get what you're talking about! Speak clearly!"

"I think that you are the son of the Hokage." He stated blatantly, rolling his jade eyes. Previously suppressed exasperation rolled off of him in waves, finally visible behind his controlled personality.

Naruto's eye's widened and brought his hands up to cup his face. "What? I c-can't be the s-son of the HOKAGE! I'm just a jinchuuriki! I've never even had more than one type of food a day! I've lived in a cell my entire life! I don't even have proper _clothes!_How can I be the son of a powerful ninja?"

Gaara's expression smoothed into a strangely unique blend of being resignation and smugness. "My father was the last Kazekage, though we currently are being run by elders." At that last note the red head's voice darkened. No matter how he looked at it, Gaara didn't appear to like the village elders or his father.

Naruto for once was speechless. He sunk down to the floor and stared at the damp ceiling. The drip that was usually present was currently being funnelled into the dog dish, giving them a better water supply. The jade eyed boy had a way with the sand and had recently made a trough, briefly mentioning that if there weren't chakra restraining cuffs on his wrists, he'd be able to work it much more easily and would have escaped the moment he got here. 'Almost subconsciously', he had said.

Gaara had shifted over to the corner of the cage and had begun grinding the rock that made up the wall, very slowly, into sand until he had a small orb, which he began spinning between his cupped hands. He realized his cell mate needed time to think, deciding that his monologue was enough dialogue from him for now. Not just now. He felt his monologue was enough dialogue for the next day and a half. He sighed contently at the thought of not needing to speak.

Naruto, who was still lying on the floor, had begun to feel as if the world had shifted and suddenly he wasn't alone. He might have a father. A powerful father who ran a country. A powerful father who ran a country that still cared. He might even still think about him.

Naruto had always assumed that his parents must not have cared about him very much or that maybe they were civilians who were unable to do anything when he was taken. To think that high ranking shinobi were willing to fight for his safety and that he was well remembered and cared for was unexpected. If he did manage to escape one day, he wouldn't have to look for an isolated place to hide from the men who kept him here. He could go to Konoha where people cared for him. People actually cared for him. He smiled.

Naruto flung his limbs spread eagle, staring in awe at the damp ceiling above him in awe. This was the best news he had ever received. To think that before today his best news had been getting a brand new pair of clothes made him almost laugh. A father was much better news than a pair of pants could ever be.

One day he might escape and be able to meet this apparent father of his. He wondered what his father would be like. Hokage... The title had a nice ring to it...

* * *

><p>"Hokage-Sama! Itachi Uchiha has requested your presence with urgent news!"<p>

Minato sighed, stopped working on the scroll he was going through and stretched, yawning in the process. He had not left his desk in hours and was actually quite pleased to have an excuse to stop, even though news from that particular Uchiha was never pleasant. Anything to get out of doing paperwork.

"Izumo, how many times have I told you that there's no need to be so formal! If everyone talked to me like that, I think that I would die!" The Hokage exclaimed dramatically, arms being brought up and all, causing the chunin in question to roll his eyes as he made his way to the door to retrieve the jonin.

Minato slumped down on the couch he had placed conveniently in his office. If he got too far behind on his paperwork, it doubled as a pull-out bed... Which was a greatly kept secret among his most trusted friends... And by that, he meant that when Kakashi had barged in on him taking a nap, he threatened his ex-student's porn and neither had mentioned it since. He grinned at the memory. Kakashi's expression had been priceless.

Minato loved torturing his student.

Itachi Uchiha then appeared in his doorway. After seeing the expression on his face, Minato's happiness at having a reason to leave his desk and return to his couch was replaced with the feel of business. After all, he was the Hokage. He sat up straighter and gestured the Uchiha into a chair across from himself.

"What's happened?" he asked, sounding just a formal as the man he had just scolded. Minato did not miss the irony.

Itachi sighed. "My clan is heading towards a coup d'état. It is not official and it seems that their fear of you which has postponed it this long is slipping. The feeling that they are being underappreciated is growing." Itachi shook his head in disgust. "I came to you as soon as I was informed."

Minato internally groaned. The village had been expecting a coup from the Uchiha's since its creation, but he had to be the lucky Hokage to deal with it. "Do they have an assigned date yet?"

Itachi shook his head. "It is to be decided on next month's clan meeting. I am hoping to postpone it as much as possible, but as we have all realized, it is inevitable. The coup was fated."

Minato stood up and walked purposefully toward his window, looking down on the whole village; the village that trusted him with their lives; civilians, shinobi alike. "The worst case scenario is that the majority of the Uchiha be wiped out, leaving non-shinobi and those not involved alive. I would like to avoid that at all costs, but the village as a whole weighs a heavier importance than just one clan. We can't risk a civil war." He frowned. This was definitely the worst responsibility that he had faced yet as the Hokage or at least the most heart breaking one.

Itachi's face hardened, his eyes set. "I will do it. No one deserves the burden of being an S Ranked criminal and the rest of the village can hardly know that the Hokage ordered the massacre of the most respectable clan in Konoha. It's my clan. I'll take responsibility."

Minato's bright blue eyes widened in shock as he turned to face the stony Uchiha (who still appeared to be inverting). "Absolutely not! I am not allowing someone to murder their own family, let alone order them to! If anyone will do it, it will be me and then I will simply leave the village, naming Kakashi as my successor in advance. But this is only if we must! There's still a month before the date is decided and after it has been chosen, there needs to be time for your clan to prepare. We'll figure something else out!"

Itachi's eyes seemed to gain more life, as if through the entire conversation he felt that he'd already been ordered to kill his clan and suddenly the burden had been lifted off his back. That was one of the benefits of his title. He had the ability to let people have lives that were their own, even if in the process he had no time to live himself. He over worked himself too much ,but then again, being the Hokage had always been his dream, with or without the paperwork.

And _oh _did he hate the paperwork…

He smirked, deciding that now was as good a moment as any, and called out to the man behind the door. "I've known you for too long to not realize when you're snooping! Just come in if you're going to listen anyway!"

After a moment of silence, a man with spiked silver hair and a mask covering his face opened the door _oh so casually_ and sat down on his couch. Minato could just tell that the man was smirking and he rolled his eyes in response. Sometimes, he wondered if his student would ever stop listening in to his important meetings.

Ever since the boy (now man) had graduated at the age of five, he'd been listening behind doors whenever Minato didn't invite him along. It had gotten them both in trouble with the third countless times: one from eavesdropping and the other for not discouraging it enough. What could he say? They were ninja's. Sneaking around came in the job description.

"How nice of you to join us, Kashi-kun."

Kakashi shrugged. "I try to stay informed. I'll need to be if I'm going to be your successor in last minute escaping scenarios, right Minato-sensei?" That comment revealed just how long he'd been eavesdropping. It was casual enough to have understood the entire scenario. He'd been there the whole time. To think he went unnoticed by Itachi. Minato had of course known that he was three. In fact, Minato didn't doubt that Kakashi himself knew that Minato knew he was there.

Minato smirked at his ex-student. "Not so much of a successor if you still can't sneak up on your sensei. I called you in to see if you have a view on the matter. I value your opinion, and since we seem to be unable to come up with a solution and you were listening anyway..."

Kakashi sat up a bit straighter, nodded to Itachi, who seemed to be enjoying listening in to their sarcasm. "Well, I do agree that murdering the Uchiha is a very definite last case scenario. I had an Uchiha on the genin team that I taught and if I have any say in what happens he won't be touched, which I am sure Itachi agrees on." He turned to face the man of question.

Itachi nodded in agreement, more weight leaving his shoulders. "Sasuke will not be harmed. He seems to be against the coup and is fighting it along with me. He's my younger brother. I cannot allow him to be hurt. I understand that a ninja must not display emotion-"

Minato raised his eyebrows and cut him off. "I have told you time and time again. Konoha is different than the other hidden villages because the Will of Fire keeps us together united. It is a strong bond that allows us to be as powerful as we have become. We encourage you to be close with each other and show emotion. If we couldn't show emotion, how would Maito Gai have made jonin?"

Itachi seemed to consider his final point about the sparkly man who wore the green jumpsuit, nodding in resigned agreement. How could Maito Gai have made jonin if emotions were discouraged? Kakashi shuddered at the name of his 'eternal rival'.

Shaking off his horror, Kakashi continued with a smirk that wasn't truly visible behind his mask. "I can think of nothing to do as the situation is other than make you look terrifying, Sensei. That seemed to be the only thing postponing their coup before."

Minato sighed. "But I already got rid of Orochimaru when Suna invaded, you took care of that rat of a medical nin Kabuto in the hospital when you were guarding Sasuke, and I put Danzo in jail years ago for attacking me, disbanding the foundation in the process... Who else is there from Konoha that went bad...?"

After a long pause that was only filled by the men glancing around at each other, hoping someone would come up with something, Kakashi raised his arms in sarcastic defeat. "Madara Uchiha?" he offered dramatically.

"He's dead." Minato dead panned, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yes! How could I have forgotten...?" Kakashi sighed, continuing his sarcasm; having been perfectly aware that Madara Uchiha was dead when he mentioned him. What kind of shinobi doesn't know who won in the grand fight at the Valley of the End between the two founders?

"Damn the will of fire... If only it was weaker." Minato sighed. "Then we'd have more options." He muttered, plopping beside Kakashi on the couch.

**AN.** Chapter was longer than the others and I'm currently in the process of elongating the next ones. I hope that I took this in a way that was acceptable, but I'd really like to hear what you think! If you have questions about anything, please ask them. I may or may not answer them, depending on what your questions are, but I most likely will. If you would rather have updates on Wednesday, Saturday, or Sunday instead of Friday, please tell me. I'm debating… Please review! :D

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! **_-Ash


	4. Two Very Different Kinds of Torture

AN. I'm sorry that this took an extra week. I was really busy and I wanted to add a second half to this chapter. The original length was two times shorter, plus I really wanted to show the transition between dark and depressing life with Naruto and Gaara in comparison to happy life in Konoha. I love reviving people! :D –Ash

Disclaimer: I disclaim. (Feeling creative)

_Last Chapter: "Damn the will of fire... If only it was weaker." Minato sighed. "Then we'd have more options." He muttered, plopping beside Kakashi on the couch._

Chapter 4

Naruto was jerked awake. His eyes snapped open as they met his comrade's worried gaze. Gaara worried about hardly anything, which could only mean trouble. Add in Gaara tying himself up to his set of chains on wall and they were in a whole new level of shit.

'_Good morning.'_Naruto thought cynically.

Naruto quickly followed Gaara's example and reattached himself to his own dangling chains. They both sat uneasily in silence semi-dangling by their wrists as the echoing of a multitude of footsteps escalated in loudness. Their captors only send one man at a time when they were being provided food, which eliminated that option as to why they were coming. It eliminated all hope. It meant that they'd been found out.

The steps were purposeful and intimidating, the feeling of dread crashing over Naruto like a tidal wave. Gaara seemed to be in a worse shape of worry the blond, even though it wasn't truly visible with his lack of expression. Gaara had always been near invincible, but in the state he was, underfed and chakra restrained, he was more or less helpless. Gaara had never been helpless before.

The bars creaked open to reveal eight men, shinobi as opposed to the usual brute thugs, all wearing miscellaneous scarred headbands. A group of missing nin. Naruto briefly wondered why they had left their villages, but brushed it off, deciding that he didn't want to know the answer.

The men circled them both, leaning in to leer at them until they were completely surrounded, not an escape route in sight. They had even locked the doors behind themselves, which displayed how highly they thought of their power and how lowly they thought of their captives. Sadly, in the captive's current state the men were correct.

"Can you explain to me what this is?" One said, coming closer to them, gesturing at a small hole in the wall between the bases of their chains, no more than a small crevice; a winding half-moon, grooving with the lines in the wall.

Neither of the prisoners spoke up, preferring to stare at their feet rather than the men that were facing them with sneers on their faces, all looking much more intimidating than the goons usually did. Naruto believed it was because they not only had muscles, but they had the brains to make use of them.

"I asked you to tell me what this was!" he said, punching Naruto's dangling form in the face, forcing his head to face the hole when it was propelled in that direction. Naruto realized the hole was truly very pitiful looking in comparison to what they were actually trying to achieve, but felt proud none the less of their progress.

"He asked you a question Kyuubi! Answer it!" A different man boomed from the back of the throng. "Or can a demon not answer simple questions?"

After a pause, the first man aimed a chakra enforced kick at Naruto's abdomen, crashing him further into the wall that he was pressed up against. His breath subconsciously hitched; gasping for breath momentarily before catching himself.

The man then, losing interest in the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki turned to face the Ichibi's.

Gaara did not look up, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. Naruto had warned him weeks ago when they started to dig that if men ever came, he was not to say a word unless absolutely necessary. Naruto had learned early on in his life that these people didn't want their jinchuuriki to be intelligent and it took brains to answer questions, no matter how simple.

"Do you know what this is Ichibi? This thing beside you?" Said the man, now prying his hand inside of the hole to emphasize his point by making his gesture more physical. It was like the man was trying to teach a chimpanzee, not ask a boy a question. Gaara found that darkly humorous. In Suna he was a jonin and was regularly asked for advice by his siblings who were both members of the council; at request by other council members who had sticks shoved far enough up their butts for them to be called suppositories. And now he was being reduced to the intelligence level of a primate.

The flame headed boy did not speak and he too was punched in the face, earning him what would soon be an identical bruise to Naruto. He still kept his head to the ground, not even meeting the eyes of his interrogator, who had rotated his head so that he was facing him; the man's foul breath mugging up his cheeks.

A third man, someone wearing the head band of a missing nin of Kirigakure, stepped out from the group and removed a Kunai from his weapons pouch, then proceeded to lean down and press it to Gaara's pale and very much exposed throat sending a shiver down the red headed boy's spine and a single drop of crimson down his neck.

"Kyuubi, what is this?" The man restated calmly, nodding to the hole between the two boys nonchalantly, knowing that he had them both trapped.

"A hole" Naruto muttered, void of emotion, realizing that this was the exception to his silent rule. Beatings were less serious than a cut throat. A cut throat would bleed out.

The ex-Kiri nin smiled. From an outside view who did not know the context of the smile, he may have appeared like a fatherly teacher who was pleased with his student, but the two boys knew differently. They knew that it was a signal for the others to begin. Yes, the shinobi was quite pleased with them. Pleased to have proved his own intelligence while giving him the opportunity to begin the sport that he was best at.

He took the kunai from Gaara's neck with poise, a thin dripping trail and a growing crimson stain in his shirt was all that remained of its presence, and breaking his delicate manner wedged it into the boy's shoulder instead. The boy belonging to the shoulder's eyes clenched tight, knowing better than to cry out in agony. He figured that if showing intelligence was discouraged, showing pain would be much worse.

And at that, the rest of the missing nin divided themselves up evenly between the two boys, each using their personal favourite method of ensuing pain. Gaara was left with the weapons specialist, the taijutsu specialist, the man who was an expert in acute pain, and a man with a kekai genkai that gave the person on the receiving end the feeling that their insides were being frozen.

Naruto had the other four, the man with the stolen sharingan eyes who specialized in genjutsu, the man with the very large sword, possibly from the Seven Ninja Swordsman, one who enjoyed snapping bones, and a kekai genkai user who made the opponents senses of sound and sight be replaced with consistent screaming and the colour white.

After a complete hour of constant four on one, Gaara was practically the colour of his own blood due to the many gashes that covered his body, leaving no patches of his skin visible, and Naruto had his femur bones shattered, but didn't mind because he had spent three days having his body get pieces of it torn off while in a genjutsu. To wake up and find out that he was mostly whole was marvellous. The bones in his arms were splintered though, as well as all of the bones in his left hand.

After filling up the hole that had caused the initial problem with a very simple earth style ninjutsu, the missing nin proceeded to leave the cage, locking the door and starting their way back down the corridor, reminiscing about what they had just done as if it were a sport. To them, it might have been.

When he was sure that they had left hearing distance, Naruto freed himself from the wall and dragged himself to Gaara. He then proceeded to free his cell mate who had lost consciousness half way through the session, having a lower pain tolerance than the blond did. Without the ability to truly move properly, he had to worm his way over, scratching his now almost bare stomach on the rough floor using his chin to help him along.

Naruto knew very little about first aid, but he did know that leaving his friend with open wounds would end badly. Because of Naruto's own lack of clothing, he took off Gaara's top shirt, leaving him in a plain black sleeveless, which was still better than Naruto's own tattered mess that was more holes than it was fabric. He tore strip after strip and wrapped them around the pale boy's many lacerations. By the time he was done the jinchuuriki looked more like a mummy than anything, but the bleeding was stopping, albeit slowly. There would be very little more blood loss.

Naruto smiled as he collapsed. It was his idea in the first place to dig their way out. Gaara deserved the medical attention most. After all, it wasn't his father that they wanted to confirm.

* * *

><p>"Did you confirm with your father that it was okay for me to have dinner at your house?" Tenten asked as she fell out of stance and jumped down from behind the tree she had been positioned in, turning to face her long-time sparring partner. Now that it was winter it was dead cold. Luckily in the Land of Fire it rarely snowed (as the nation's name would make you assume), although it did get colder. (<em>Significantly colder<em>, Tenten added as she shivered) She didn't mind too much, though, as long as there were leaves to use as cover, letting her fling highly dangerous weapons at her partner's head without said partner seeing her. She had her priorities straight.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and also fell out of stance, turning toward his teammate and giving her a look. "I told you that it was fine yesterday. And the day before that. We are having a large supper to celebrate the rescue of Hinata-sama from Iwagakure by Hokage-sama."

Tenten, having heard the words that she knew would be following countless times before, rolled her eyes, the words '_here we go again' _ringing between her ears.

Neji noticed this and paused what would have been his rant. "This isn't a joke Tenten! If he hadn't stepped in to rescue her from Iwa, _who knows_ what would have occurred?"

Tenten shook her head in mock shame. "Neji, my naive Neji, sometimes I wonder if it's healthy for you to obsess over your family so much."

"It's not an obsession." Neji said, sniffling. "The Hyuga Clan is one of Konoha's most prestigious and prominent clans." He stood a little higher, thinking about family honour jarring his memories of his favourite rant. "Our kekai-genkai and unique fighting style has-"

"-brought strength and power to the Hyuga clan for _generations._" Tenten said exasperatedly. "Yes, I know. I know."

Neji looked at her sharply and continued on in a very knowledgeable tone. "Its unique ability to see anything, even chakra points, something invisible to the human eye, makes us perfect for any type of role in this village. We are a beneficial part of any scouting team, medic facility, or attack force. We are a prosperous force to be reckoned with that have continuously improved as the-"

It was that particular moment that Lee decided to spring from the trees, cutting Neji off mid lecture, at a pace that shouldn't have been physically possible… at least for anyone who wasn't Lee. Someone who spends as much time as Lee working on speed and taijutsu _would_ learn to defy the laws of human capability.

Lee's mouth broke into a grin so wide that it, too, broke the laws of what was physically attainable. "Hello, oh flower Tenten! Rival Neji!"

Tenten smiled. "Hey Lee. What's up? You're normally training until far after we leave."

"I am here to learn whether I may also attend your youthful gathering of celebration."

Tenten smiled in sympathy. There'd been a lack of missions lately and both she and Lee were orphans, living by themselves; living by yourself meant supplying your own food. When pay got low, they often had supper at Neji's or Gai's or ate out with them. More often than not, either their sensei or teammate found excuses for them to eat over, or to pay for their food during these times. It was one of the unspoken agreements that they had.

Neji nodded. "Of course you can come, Lee. I'm sure that Hiashi-sama will be pleased that someone else values this occasion as much as we do, wanting to attend our commemoration." He was giving the boy an out.

Tenten smiled. "Yeah! And you haven't seen Hizashi in forever! He's always so happy to see someone making his son loosen up."

Neji frowned. "I do not need to _loosen up._"

"Together we will succeed in making Neji loosen up!"

"Yosh!" Tenten and Lee exclaimed in synchronization.

"If I am to be prepared punctually, then I must leave training early to cleanse myself in the youthful downpour from the heavens!"

Tenten and Neji glanced at each other, both raising eyebrows at their teammate's strange speech patterns. "You mean take a shower?" They asked in unison.

He continued on as if he hadn't heard them. "I am leaving. Are you as well?"

"Yup." Tenten said, popping her P. Neji looked as if he were about to say that he wasn't, so she grabbed his arm and smirked. "We both are."

Neji only pretended to resist.

And with that they headed out toward their separate homes: one itching to run, one walking purposefully with a grin, and one being dragged by the one walking purposefully with a grin. It was a regular occurrence with Team Gai.

"So is there any news on when Gai-sensei is getting back from his mission?" Tenten asked, letting go of Neji's arm.

Neji rolled his shoulder, working out some of the imaginary kinks Tenten had placed in it. "I overheard that the attack force he was placed in had made contact with the convicts at point 2484 North and-"

"Ya, he'll be back in a couple days." Kiba said, cutting Neij off mid-sentence.

Tenten smiled. "Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Asuma-sensei! Long-time no see! What's up?"

"Weeeeell," Ino drawled. "We were just heading over to Kurenai-sensei's house to help out with her chores. Apparently _he_," she gestured to her sensei. "Hasn't been helping his seven months pregnant fiancée with anything… but I guess that's why he has students: to make sure he stays in line."

"Isn't that why students have sensei's?" Tenten inquired, but it was drowned out by Asuma's denial. "_Hey! _I do her groceries; she just won't let me do anything else! She's stubborn about not being useless."

Ino stuck her head up high. "Kunoichi are strong willed and independent. Shikamaru tell Asuma I'm right."

A sigh. "Too troublesome."

"I agree with you Ino." Choji said while swallowing a mouthful of barbeque chips that he had clutched to his stomach.

"Chew your food Choji!" She looked at Tenten in forlorn. "Men are disgusting." And with that she turned away, closely followed by Choji, at a distance by Asuma, and slowly but surely by Shikamaru, who dragged behind. They were all smiling (some more outwardly than others). All teams had their quirks, Tenten guessed.

There was a moment of silence and stillness between the members of Team Gai as they watched Shikamaru in particular move at a pace that Tenten was sure that even Gai couldn't match if he were in a slow walking competition with Kakashi. The boy may be lazy, but it had to take serious skill to move in slow motion without moving in slow motion.

The moment was broken with a booming voice from behind them.

Neji and Tenten's faces formed into soundless horror. _It was back._

"Let your happiness show fore your sensei, THE GREAT GREEN OF KONOHA has returned from his mission and is here to fill your youthful souls with budding passion!" The approaching blur called.

The two sane members of the team turned their heads together in an urgent huddle.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to be back for a few days?" Tenten whispered in horror.

"Don't look at me! I'm as confused as you are." Neji returned, horror seeping into his voice as well.

Within milliseconds the blur became a bowl cut, bushy eyebrows, and a whole whack of green spandex. _Way too much green spandex._ "The moment my mission was completed I rushed back to the village, declaring that if I was not back in one days' time then I would run five hundred laps around Konoha backwards on my hands on a pogo stick! I did not want to miss your family's dinner, Neji!" Maito Gai explained, finishing on an almost sane note.

"You're coming?" Neji and Tenten said together in terror, both of their eyes widening.

"You are coming?" Lee echoed in awe. "I am so proud to have a sensei that remembered such a momentous occasion such as the rescue of our youthful Neji's cousin!"

They hugged.

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

The other two members of the team clutched their heads. Despair had become a welcome friend.

"This'll be going on all night." Tenten said in dismay.

"The Hyuga elders will be shamed." Neji agreed.

And as the four of them each headed toward their houses, they smiled. Neji may have family problems, Tenten may enjoy hurling weapons, Maito Gai may wear too much spandex, and Lee may speak without contractions, but they were a team. They fought together, and trained together and were eating together (Hyuga elders be damned).

Lee and Tenten may have been orphans, but they had a family.

AN. Okay, so this chapter sort of sucked… but it's something. I hope my attempt at a little humor wasn't too bad. The torture bit was depressing so… happiness? By the way, as for the bit about Tenten and Lee being orphans, I just couldn't imagine them having parents… no matter how bad that is. It would also explain Tenten's lack of a last name. None the less, my other reason for putting the last half of this chapter in was to point out that I saved two more characters. Actually, they were already alive, I just decided to point it out. I hope you noticed. PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Ps I resisted writing The Blue Beast instead of The Green Beast. It amuses me when the translations swap colours.

I'll read and review one of your stories if you review! –Ash ^.^


	5. Steps Both Foreboding and Hopeful

AN I'm sorry that this chapter is one day late! I've been home sick all week with a fever and have been more than slightly loopy. (That's a nice way of saying that I've been disoriented and the majority of what I say doesn't make sense by the afternoon) I intended to add to it, but unless you want a filler chapter that is about marshmallow Sasukes on the moon or zombie-fied chickens attacking Zabuza at his day job as a rodeo clown written in paragraphs that only contain subordinate clauses… :D

By the way, I didn't actually intend for any of the missing nin to be people in the cannon, but if the ship sails and the glove fits. *shrugs* Anywho. -Ash

Disclaimer: I don't make money off of this (if only), nor do I own any rights (I'd need money to buy them…).

_Last Chapter: Lee and Tenten may have been orphans, but they had a family._

Chapter 5

He may have been banished, but he _had_ a family. A strong family. A family of power. Even though they have disgraced him with their fading ambition, he would be a fool to ignore their power and promise. Imagining the opportunities that would open if he had them all at his disposal; if only he had their support… or enough of their fear made his blood pulse and his mind widen with possibilities.

The saying _is _that it is better to be feared than love. Love is a useless and tiresome emotion… that is unless it is used to manipulate others. Manipulation becomes easy once you know what a person loves most.

The things they'd be willing to die for.

His brother was a perfect example. He didn't surrender his life, but he surrendered his ability to progress. He surrendered his potential for his only brother. He felt his head shaking in pity. _The fool._

The time for having powerful pawns to die without hesitation was upon him. He'd need the unique abilities that only his family's cooperation could give him if he wanted to complete his plan without fail or dilemma. They were an important asset to the entire picture he had created. World domination, world submission, and a global dictatorship was a small price to pay for world peace.

With the last jinchuuriki detained, there was no time to delay it any longer.

Taking this next step would alert the villages, but they were long due for a turn in this game.

* * *

><p><em>Step, step, step, turn.<em>

_Step, step, step, turn._

It was after this that the pacing momentarily halted. Naruto didn't understand why, having been enjoying the predictability of the movements. You would think having spent every day of his life until recently alone in a cage of sorts with routine deposits of food that Naruto would be sick of things being predictable, but in fact, because of the predictability of his everyday life, without it he felt peculiar. Sometimes it was exhilarating having everything new and exciting, but other times, he felt that he needed the simplicity of knowing 'who, what, when, where, why'. Maybe that was just him.

"He bandaged me. He was in worse shape than I was, yet he bandages _me_." Naruto heard someone mutter. "Now after six days, he still isn't awake." A sigh and then…

_Step, step, step, turn._

_Step, step, step, turn._

The pacing stopped once again and he pondered who the voice could belong to before feeling the need to slap himself. That voice, as well as the continued pacing, belonged to Gaara, Naruto realized, feeling stupid for considering that it wasn't. Who else could it be? A haphazard guard come to mutter to himself beside an unconscious boy? Naruto didn't think so.

Naruto forced his eyes open and scrutinized his body, deducing his own condition. His body still had small faint remnants of the cuts he had received and his pinkie finger seemed to have healed crookedly, but his bones seemed to have healed. He cracked his finger into place, internally thanking the Kyuubi for its regenerative abilities, even though the kitsune would gladly let him die if that didn't mean it dying as well. It was the general aspect that counts, though.

Naruto tried getting up, but he found that his arms did not have the strength to push himself up and his stomach caved in trying to use its muscles. He fell back to the ground with a thump, causing Gaara to snap out of his reverie, his eyes losing their glossy coating.

Within a split second, jade eyes were in his face, checking his wounds to see if he'd damaged the healing by trying to make his way into a sitting position. It turns out that he didn't because Gaara eventually stopped and slouched against the wall beside him, looking as exhausted as the stoic boy ever looked. That still wasn't very much, but with Gaara you couldn't expect much. A slight lip twitch was a spasm on someone else, but with Gaara that was like grinning from ear to ear and giving you a thumbs up while saying, "That's awesome!" You took what you got.

"So, Gaara, did your wounds heal? There was a lot of blood when they were finished with you so I wrapped you up! I wouldn't want you to bleed to death. I'm sorry about your shirt though. I needed to use it for bandages." Naruto said, looking over at the other boy who appeared to be confused, empty eyebrows furrowing.

Gaara was in more or less perfect condition, apart from the lack of the outer shirt that he used to have on. The black outer shirt Naruto had used on Gaara as bandages to be exact. A scattered shimmer glazed select places on his arm, displaying the new scars he had acquired. It appeared that he too healed faster because of his jinchuuriki status.

"You confuse me." Gaara stated, looking the other boy in the eyes. When Naruto didn't reply and instead looked at the boy blankly, muttering something about not having a clue and speaking in complete thoughts, Gaara continued. "I was not hurt badly apart from the temporary piercings that I never intended to obtain, whereas you were nearly crippled. You bandaged me, but not you. Why?"

Naruto smiled, his grin spreading across his face, illuminating it. His eyes closed and he gave a thumbs up. "I can rely on you and you can rely on me, but we both don't mind! We're family!"

Gaara's lips slowly pulled up at the corners and his jade eyes gained light. That was the right answer, though he didn't appreciate having his friend nearly permanently disabled for him. He nodded in agreement. "We are family."

The two boys relaxed momentarily before Gaara retrieved their rusting water dish, which Naruto grabbed hungrily and gulped down so fast that he choked, nearly not being able to keep the cool liquid inside his mouth. He swallowed and then laughed at himself for almost spit taking. If he had of done that, Gaara would have been soaked in his spit. An image of Gaara drenched like a puppy came to mind.

Gaara's cheeks tinged red. "I poured water into your mouth while you were unconscious. You are not dehydrated. It was the least that I could do." He turned away slightly, smiling slightly.

Setting down the dish, which clanged loudly, sending echoes down the cave, Naruto smiled. "Wow Gaara! You're so smart! I never would have thought of that and then you would have _died_and then we'd never find out if you were right about the Hokage!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. Naruto truly did have a one track mind. It was always 'Hokage, Hokage, Hokage.' ever since he had suggested the idea. Gaara didn't mind. He was glad to have given his friend hope for the future. As long as the other boy had a drive, he'd stay as cheerful and care free as ever. Gaara needed the other boy's happiness to stay functioning. Sometimes Gaara wondered how his friend had managed growing up not talking to anyone and being completely isolated and still succeeding in being the cheerful ball of bubbles that had befriended him.

"You know what Gaara?" The boy in question asked, forcing Gaara to grasp reality, whether he liked it or not, which he didn't mind. "If we hadn't gotten caught, we'd be all the way to _somewhere_ by now. Can you imagine? Well, of course _you_ can because you lived outside this cage, but can _I_imagine?"

His expression was similar to that of an excited puppy, and all Gaara could respond with was a simple nod of the head, which just urged the boy to continue in his bouncy rant. "We could see the _sun_, and wear new _clothes_, and eat _ramen_just like I got when I turned five." Naruto paused, an expression of bliss on his face. Naruto seemed to really like ramen. "But first we need to escape."

The red head nodded solemnly, a twinkle in his eye. "But first you need to learn to fight."

AN _Kill me_. It was _really_ short. However I will let you know that the next chapter is long and the chapter _after that_ is even longer and it's not even _DONE_ yet. God do I hate fight scenes… By the way, I like to think that the fic gets a bit less dark and gloomy after this, so bear with me here people. I'm gonna write this week! I'm gonna be busy this week! I'm gonna not sleep this week! I'm gonna not be loopy this week! …so please don't kill me?

I am still offering a read and a review to anyone who reviews this (If I reviewed your fic last week, I'll look at a different one…)! I'm also NOW offering a promise to write 1500 more words this week if I get FIVE more reviews. (Sue me. I'm desperate. ;D )

-Ash


	6. Prelude to a Showdown

AN This chapter is a pretty good size, I must say. It's also nowhere near as depressing as the last few. I like to think it's quite cheerful… or at least as cheerful as a fic like this can be. I am in quite a good mood right now because even though I have homework in all of my subjects, I don't have any more projects! Yay! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! You're all great! :D

_Last Chapter: The red head nodded solemnly, a twinkle in his eye. "But first you need to learn to fight."_

Chapter 6

"But first I need to find someone to fight!" Minato exclaimed to his ex-student who looked bemused. "I can't intimidate the Uchiha's without a badass opponent, or else I don't look badass! Who's intimidated by a man who can cow tow over a bunch of genin?"

Kakashi, rolling his eyes, humoured the Hokage. "Don't worry Minato-Sensei, you are _clearly_badass."

Minato sniffled. "Of course I am..."

After a long pause, the atmosphere grew solemn, both men seating themselves in chairs on different corners of the Hokage's office, each folding their hands on their lap so that they could stare down at their fingers; the true purpose behind their gathering beginning to sink in. Minato hadn't called in his only remaining student just to complain about the Uchiha and their issues.

The first one to break the silence was Kakashi. "So this is the true reason that you called me here, Sensei."

After another silence, Minato looked up slowly, his eyes emitting waves of pain. "January fourth. The anniversary." He replied sadly, not meeting the masked man's eye. Today, thirteen years ago, Naruto was abducted.

Kakashi's head snapped up. "I'm sorry for not being strong enough to stop them!" When his eyes met Minato's, the blond saw the pain and regret there, blatantly revealed, if only for a second, his mask lifted completely. For a simple instant the Jonin was no longer a powerful shinobi, but a hurt man whose heart hadn't been mended.

Minato's lips curved up sadly. "I don't blame you for losing to eight S Ranked criminals on an ambush when you were sixteen, Kashi-Kun. You are like a son to me, and I could not truly blame you for anything, even if it is for the loss of my birth son. That fight was one that was impossible at the time while protecting a two year old boy. At least you survived." The blond gracefully walked over and placed a hand on top of the silvery mop on the masked man. "I asked you here because I know that you loved Naruto too. You treated him like a younger brother. You were his family just as much as I am."

Minato more or less turned and collapsed on the empty couch in scary synchronization to a greenish blur entering the office, which soon became the recognizable form of the chunin, Kotetsu. "Itachi Uchiha has requested to meet with you at this moment. He says it cannot wait."

The silver haired man and the blond man each composed themselves before Minato solemnly nodded, setting his personal feelings aside. It seemed as though they _were _gathered to complain about the Uchiha. "Send him in."

Kotetsu walked out the door, this time choosing the normal method of transportation opposed to appearing as a smudge across reality, and was replaced by a new figure.

To say the least, Itachi Uchiha looked disgruntled and shocked beyond the word… or at least beyond what Minato thought Itachi was capable of. He seemed to be resisting hyperventilation poorly, but still managing none the less. He was an Uchiha after all. Itachi wasn't like Obito. He wasn't excluded from the curse of the Uchiha, a curse that is said to have given all Uchiha a limited emotional range.

"Madara Uchiha is alive and prompting the coup."

The other men sat up straighter, eyes widening and ears listening. This was either a sign that Itachi had finally lost his marbles, or an important military and economical finding. Minato and Kakashi both hoped it was the latter. Itachi was an important asset to the village. Having him lose his mind would be a great loss. And the imagery of how Sasuke would take it was not pleasant. The angst would be suffocating and who knows? Sasuke did seem like the kind person to resort to vengeance.

"He stole the jinchuuriki and has been holding them captive in separate hideouts across the nations. It appears that he will use the Uchiha clan to remove the bijuu from the jinchuuriki in a sort of ritual. Then he'll combine the bijuu to create a sort of ultimate jinchuuriki within himself to lock the word in an eternal genjutsu. It really is an advantage to us that stereotypical villains explain themselves in depth."

All three men paused, Minato and Kakashi to process the information and Itachi to pull himself into his usual composure of iciness, his face slowly becoming emotionless, eyes stoning and breath slowing.

This occurred as Minato took a sudden intake of breath and turned to Kakashi. "He has been kidnapping the jinchuuriki, but won't use them until after the coup. Do you know what this means?"

"Naruto is alive." Kakashi said in awe, behind his mask his lips formed a smile, years of guilt flowing off of his shoulders. There was a possibility of getting him back! They could take out Madara and then head out in search of him… They could get him back!

Minato slowly raised from his seat, his entire face lighting up like he wasn't even aware was humanly possible. "My son is alive." Light seemed to be filling him from the inside, new hope overwhelming him.

Itachi coughed, regaining the room's attention and dispelling some of his own awkwardness. "I arranged a meeting with Madara for nine pm tonight. He plans to have the coup tomorrow at midnight."

The Copy Nin and Yellow Flash's pupil's dilated to slits. "It seems that we've got a meeting with an immortal tonight." Kakashi said ominously toward Minato, his lips tilting up on the right under his mask. This was the chance he had been waiting for. He could get Naruto back! He could reunite his surrogate family.

The Hokage slowly made his way toward the Uchiha, his face altering into a scary calm and his posture becoming as stiff as a soldier. Both shoulders broadened, his back straitened, and a dark aura began to form around him. He stopped directly in front Itachi, causing the man's dark eyes to widen slightly in fear at the double S ranked Hokage in front of him... That is until the blonde's face brightened to the luminosity of the sun and his arms encircled him in a tight, bone crushing hug.

"You have just given me the best report that I have ever received in my life!" He declared, smiling once again.

Itachi froze, awkwardly patting his Hokage's back. When they stepped away from each other, both regained the look of business, which was harder for the yellow flash than it was for the stony Uchiha. Kakashi followed suit after sighing at his Sensei's dramatic antics.

Minato had always liked putting his subordinates on edge. Some of the problems it had put Team Minato in were never to be spoken of. Neither were the words tents, turtles, panthers, and night shift ever to be spoken in the same sentence because of said problems. Never again. Kakashi mentally shook himself out of is reverie. The last thing they needed now was traumatizing flashbacks. He had to pay attention to this.

Itachi continued the report that he had not yet finished. "He collected the jinchuuriki from the Kyuubi, Naruto, down to the Ichibi, Sabaku No Gaara. Madara has already been successful in capturing them all. This is why he has chosen now to act."

"Kakashi, I need you to send a message to Sunagakure concerning this new found information. Explain to them about the scenario. They may want to help in locating our missing jinchuuriki." Minato said, nodding to Kakashi as he disbursed in a cloud of smoke. The alliance with Suna should be honoured, especially in times of crisis that involved them. Also, he liked the Sand Siblings and judging by their sudden burst in family love; the older siblings were probably having a panic attack. He could picture it very clearly, and the sight was not pretty. It featured strong gusts of wind ploughing over entire forests and heaps of mutilated, lacerated and poisoned bodies all belonging to those who were unwilling to share information. You'd never think that puppets and a fan could do so much damage, but those two were jonin for a reason.

Kakashi blurred out of existence and Itachi resumed, adding his final points in. "Madara said that he would appreciate my help and support in the coup to encourage progress. I believe that he values my control over the Sharingan and high ranking position in the village. I believe it would be beneficial for me to act as if I wish to join him."

Minato nodded, agreeing with his points. Itachi's is control over the Sharingan would be something Madara would find intriguing, making the argument valid.

"Itachi, I need you to gather all of the trust worthy jonin that you can manage and have them assembled in my office. Any well off chunin are also welcome, but it would be safer if we stuck to experienced jonin. Emphasize that they are to gather in stealth... Especially to Maito Gai."

Itachi nodded. "Understood, sir." And with that, the Hokage was alone in his office.

He sat down on his marvellous couch/bed, which he seemed to be growing increasingly fond of, and smiled. Not only did he find a worthy opponent, he also found something one hundred times more important. He found out that his son lived.

There hadn't been a day that had gone past when he hadn't thought about Naruto. The boy had not only been the last of his family, but also the last thing that he had of Kushina after she died on the day Naruto was born. He would leave the office and come back to an empty house and the room of a toddler that he couldn't bear to empty. It was a depressing house to say the least, one of the many reasons that he more or less lived in his office.

For the past thirteen years he'd been living through his villager's lives, letting them get married and have children of their own while he had none. Now that he knew that his son was living, there wasn't going to be a force in the world that could stand between them. Minato was prepared to go the distance, crossing mountains and lakes, battling whoever came in his sight... Actually, that last bit about battling everyone in sight was pushing it. He'd only battle the people who stood in his way. None the less.

Minato felt that he probably would have died along with Kushina if it weren't for the third Hokage coming and sealing the Kyuubi instead of him. Apparently the Third would rather die than have to go back to doing the paper work. It was the kind of dedication to laziness that even a Nara would be proud of. He missed the old man.

Naruto would be fifteen now... Minato wondered how his life had been being a captive of Madara Uchiha. What does Naruto even know of his own situation? What does Naruto even know about him? What has he had to deal with where he is?

What if Naruto doesn't want to live with him when they're finally reunited? He probably doesn't remember him at all, and even if he did, he could blame him for not finding him sooner, or not being there during his childhood, or for deciding to seal the Kyuubi inside of him. Minato sighed and made his way over to his desk.

His eyes drifted to a picture of himself ruffling Kakashi's hair with the help of an almost two year old Naruto that was perched his student's shoulders. They were all smiling; even Kakashi couldn't help but grin. Over top of his blush of course. It was taken just outside of the Hokage's building on Kakashi's birthday, only three months before Naruto was taken.

He shook off the memory and tried to think rational thoughts. If he wanted to search for Naruto then he'd have to contact Jiraiya through the toads. Someone had to watch the village when he was gone and having someone he trusted would be important. Jiraiya is more than capable of watching Konoha temporarily for him. Right? For a moment he pondered this… and decided that if he were to leave Jiraiya in charge, he'd warn all the women first. And tell the owners of the hot springs.

Would Jiraiya do it though? He was Naruto's godfather and might want to come as well. Naruto had never gotten the chance to meet Jiraiya. He had intended to come visit in March, but by then… He sighed.

There was no use dwelling over what could be or what might be. Tonight, he'd get the answers. Tonight was when it all would go down.

* * *

><p>"Tonight is when it all goes down." Naruto said, stretching his arms out, slowly releasing the small amount of chakra that he was able to gather while under the influence of the chakra restraining cuffs. He was excited to see how much he could gather without them. "You've taught me wall climbing and how to infuse 'chakra' (not katra) into my hands and feet, but that won't do us any good unless we can get these chakra resistors off."<p>

Gaara sighed, turning around as he pondered how these issues that he had already been well aware of could be met. After staring at the spider infested far corner of the cave for about two minutes (much to Naruto's displeasure due to the silence) the red haired boy turned around, ready to give his deduction.

"Our options are angering our captors and hoping that they remove the restrictors during our beating, feigning a sickness so that they will temporarily undo the cuffs to bring us to a medical facility, and sawing away at these cuffs for months upon end until we eventually manage to break one." Gaara looked over at Naruto, waiting to see what he'd choose, although already knowing the answer his friend was about to give him.

Naruto's mouth formed into a wide mischievous grin and proceeded to prove his friend right. "I vote pissing off the captors and hoping for the best! Was there even any question?" He leaned in toward his friend, tilting his head, while pressing Gaara's space limits. It was lucky for him that the normally verging on sadistic boy had become his friend. Normally, Gaara would have had problems with how close Naruto had gotten to him…(His non-existent eyebrow twitched.) but he was perfectly fine with it… (Another twitch) It wasn't like it bothered him or anything…

Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes, his lips curving up at the sides. Lately, Gaara thought that his loud friend had been getting louder and more confident ever since he had started training him. Gaara suspected that it was because he'd always been defenseless against the men keeping them. Now that he could fight back, Gaara doubted that he'd sit back in this cell any longer. If he could only give Naruto credit for one thing, his friend never gave up. They would get out no matter how long it took to do so, though they both were hoping for sooner rather than later. Tonight to be exact.

"I guess there was no other option when it came down to being your choice. I can hope that you'd choose one less risky, though." Gaara smirked, albeit very lightly, not how the average person would, but the glimmer of mischievousness was just as present. "And now I'll have to come up with a plan, seeing as you can't."

Naruto raised his hands in a universal motion of _hey, hey_. "I can come up with something this time! When it comes to thinking all strategy like and stuff, you're a hundred times better than me, but I am the _master_of pissing people off." He smirked as Gaara's mischievous air dimmed into one of exhaustion. Naruto smirk was as much of a proper one as Gaara's. His mouth was actually more of a grin, teeth and all.

Gaara nodded in agreement, the smirk coming back again. "You _are_much better at being aggravating."

Naruto seemed to think for a moment before dramatically throwing up his pointer finger. "The first rule is to be REALLY LOUD! That means no mumbling, sighing, or whispering." He leaned in toward Gaara and whispered into his ear. "That means you too Gaara."

A second finger came up just as dramatically. "The second rule is to be REALLY INSULTING! Insult their clothes, their village, even their _mom_! There can't be a thing on them that isn't terrible. At all!"

The next finger popped up. "The third is BREAKING THE RULES, which will be pretty easy since we're escaping, and the fourth is being as MOCKING AS POSSIBLE!" He finished as the last finger came up.

"There are many more techniques, like flailing body movements, getting in their space, questioning their sexuality and being repetitive, but these are the four that suit our purposes best. We also can't be too creative. You're only a novice after all." Naruto finished with a smirk, leaning in toward his friend and widening his grin, showing how easily he could piss people off.

Gaara nodded in comprehension, ignoring Naruto's last comment. "Loud, insulting, rule-breaking and mocking. I understand. We should get started."

AN Okay, so first off, I like this chapter. I really do. :D As for training with Gaara, there will be scenes with him training I believe, but I'm unsure of when they'll be. I might even add in flashbacks to the training that has happened, but other than that, if I were to have put in a training scene then I would've broken the flow between chapters. If you do or don't want scenes with training in the future, please tell me. :D

Second, because my Christmas break is next week, this will be the last chapter until the New Year. I am thinking of writing some Christmas oneshots, but other than that, no more chapters. I need to write some more so that there won't be delays in the future and I don't want to add more stress during the holiday season. I hope that you all understand. Thank you.

Third, I love reviews! They make me happy and write faster. Guilt me! It works! :D Review! Please? ^V^


End file.
